


Fire

by Evilbananas



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbananas/pseuds/Evilbananas
Summary: A month after they get back from Ishval, Riza gathers the courage again to ask Roy to burn her back. Roy doesn't want to do it but he ends up doing it and it tears him apart.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is how I think the Roy/Riza burning session went and sorry for all of the feels.

They sat in her little kitchen, propped up in two of her hard wooden dining chairs. He had never been over here before, seen as she recently moved out of her father’s home to her own space closer to the city. He hated that his first time over here was to do something like this. The events that got them here still felt somewhat like a dream to him.

It had been about a month after Ishval. He had appointed her as his first Lieutenant and personal bodyguard a few days after they had gotten back from that dreadful, pointless war. They still didn’t have the rapport that they eventually would with each other, the time they spent apart creating a rift between them. They didn’t know each other like the backs of their hands yet, or could predict the other’s moves. Although, she still was viciously loyal to him just as much as he was to her. He trusted her with his life and she did the same, but that did not mean that they knew each other as well as they should. Within that month of their Colonel-Lieutenant relationship, she had warmed up to him if even just a little. They began to know each other a bit more, but not really seeing each other outside of work situations. However, within the time that he would see her, he saw her stand a little taller and shoulders held up a bit more confidently. To him that was great, she was coming out of that timid shell he remembered her having as a child. He chalked it up to her becoming more comfortable around him and getting used to the workload. That was great, it really was, and that made him smile just a little to see her adjust so well to a new situation. Although, the real reason why she was slowly building confidence slapped him in the face and drowned him in an ice bath.

It was mid afternoon and the workday was slow, signing document after document as he idly sipped his cold coffee. He heard her come in and shut the door behind her. A normal occurrence, so he didn’t look up from his paperwork but greeted her simply.

“Good afternoon Lieutenant.” He said plainly, albeit a bit tiredly. After hearing her not respond to him, he looked up to see what was wrong. She stood there in front of his desk at full attention. Her back was straight and her chest puffed out a bit, hands crossed behind her back.

“Permission to ask a request sir?” She said, not really as a question but more of a command. Her eyes fell to the window behind him, not looking at his face until he answered her.

He found this odd because she never did this. She usually would come in and shut the door behind her, while greeting him on her way to stand next to him behind his desk. For her to do this must have been important because he could see the determination set in her eyes. “Permission granted.” He responded in an inquisitive tone, slitted eyes meeting hers as he stopped his paperwork.

The breath she was holding in left her lungs but was quickly replaced. Meeting his eyes she didn’t skip a beat, “I would like to ask for you to burn my back sir.” She said in a no nonsense tone, posture still straight and perfectly poised. Her eyes picked up on his slight facial movements as his brain short circuited, obviously not expecting her to ask that of him. It took him quite a few minutes to respond. Within the time it took him for his brain to wrap around her sentence, she saw his eyebrows shoot up then scrunch together in thought. The pen in his hand came to rest on his bottom lip as his eyes left hers to look down at his desk. His shoulders raised only to go back down in a deep breath. He looked her in the eyes with questions floating around clearly on his face.

“So, you want me….to burn your....back.” He almost stopped himself at “you” but continued with “your back.” It absolutely puzzled him, why would she ask this of him? Why did she want her back burned in the first place? But then it dawned on him, she asked him the same thing while they were in Ishval. She said she wanted to be free of her father’s alchemy, free of the burden she never even asked to bear. He knew she saw the understanding flood his features and her stance relaxed. “I-I’m sorry, I remember now...” He deflated, dragging his hands over his face as a deep sigh left him. Sitting back in his chair he slumped in defeat and frustration. The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt one of his comrades at arms, but to deliberately hurt and burn one of his own men? Woman in this case. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t think he could bring himself to do it even if he tried. “No Lieutenant.” Displeasure seeping into his tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting up again in the chair and resting his elbows on the desk.

She was at alert again. The slight relaxation in her posture was gone immediately when the words left his mouth. He couldn’t be serious? Bringing her hands to rest at her sides she stood up as straight as she could and stared him down, hard. “Colonel, with all due respect I must ask you to reconsider. Think about the consequences if you don’t. If I get kidnapped for the sole reason of someone wanting to steal the secrets of this alchemy, I will no longer be at your side and cannot protect you. I could be killed if anyone decided to dig deeper into where these secrets are kept. Is keeping my skin intact really worth it?” The anger in her tone did not go unnoticed and he was visibly taken aback. She had never exploded at him like this before and she could see that he didn’t know how to respond.

Mouth hanging open slightly at her outburst, he actually agreed with all of the points that she brought up. Hurt her now to save her later? Or not hurt her at all and take the chance of her getting killed. Everything in his body screamed at him no, to not hurt her. But the logical part of his brain told him to do it to save her later. A frustrated groan left his throat as his hands hit the desk. He noticed that she did not flinch at his anger like he thought she would. That was a pleasant surprise at least, she really wasn’t as timid as he remembered her to be.

“Colonel I understand this is a hard decision but the pros outweigh the cons here. Please think of me as an object if it makes it easier. I would just-” She didn’t get to finish her thought because he stood up quickly and angrily, slamming his palms on the desk again and getting in her face.

“Did I hear you right?” He laughed bitterly, “You want me to think of you of something that isn’t even human? Lieutenant you might be a bit newer than the rest around here, but I don’t work that way. I see my squad as valuable _people_. I see them as human beings. There is no way in hell I am _burning you_.” He yelled, anger causing his face to flush slightly. He honestly thought that would stop her, but he didn’t know her well enough yet clearly. She easily matched his intensity, getting up in his face too.

Mirroring her superior she slammed her hands on the desk too, a yelling match ensuing between them. “Colonel, think of the consequences of your actions here. If you don’t do it I could be killed later, hell, tomorrow even. I’d do it myself but I can’t. You don’t have to burn my entire back, just the important parts. I don’t know which section is more important than another and I definitely can’t burn myself. If you can’t do it I’ll find someone who will but I’d much rather it be you.” Breath a bit ragged at her outburst, she honestly wasn’t expecting that last part to make its way out of her. In the heat of the moment it just kind of came out, but it really did make sense. He was the only one that even knew it was there. Eyes still slit, they stayed locked in a staring match waiting to see who would cave first.

The determination in her eyes was stronger than his. Soon caving at her glare he slumped his head, focusing on the papers beneath him. A long breath left his nose before he spoke, “Lieutenant, please give me a few days to think about this.” He said defeatedly, closing his eyes. That clearly was not the answer she wanted to hear.

“Colonel, I would like your answer tomorrow and it better be yes.” She said to him lowly, still hunched over his desk and in his personal space. She saw his head perk up as she pushed herself away from the desk, standing up straight again.

His mouth floundered, lost for words at her command to him. That's not how this worked but he couldn’t bring himself to correct her. Slumping back into his chair, he closed his eyes briefly but brought them back to focus on hers. “Ok Lieutenant, I’ll give you my answer tomorrow.” He said, dejected.

“Thank you Colonel, that is all I ask. Now, I will be out receiving documents for you. I will bring them back within the hour.” She bowed politely and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

In the time she walked from him to the door, her back was straight and confident, shoulders poised in triumph and determination. That's when it clicked for him. In the past month she wasn’t becoming more confident in herself because of the now familiar workload, or because of him. She was gearing herself up to have that conversation with him, growing more and more courage everyday to stand up to him. He just had to laugh. He laughed loud with a large smile on his face. Looking over at the chess set he had laying on one of the side tables in his office, he focused on the king piece but switched his attention to the queen standing next to it. “Well played Lieutenant Hawkeye, well played.” Knowing he made the right decision in choosing his right hand, he went back to doing his paperwork but not really focusing on it.

And that’s how he found himself sitting in her small apartment on one of the kitchen chairs, as she sat in the other across from him. She had her naked back bared to him and sat facing her small kitchen island, the back of the chair pushed up against her chest. Her hair was short so he didn’t have to worry about burning it, clear and out of his way. A pair of comfortable looking pajama pants covered her legs as her shirt and bra were cast to the side. The entire time she undressed, he turned his body away to give her some privacy. Clearly not trying to sneak a peak or make her more uncomfortable than she probably already was. When she said she was ready, he hung up his blue military coat over by the door and rolled up the sleeves of his white button up. Sitting back down in his chair, he pulled out his alchemy gloves and pondered them for a moment.

“Lieutenant, are you sure?” He asked her a final time. Already knowing her answer, he still felt the need to confirm because there was no going back from here.

“Yes Colonel, I’m ready.” She responded cooly, though her muscles were a bit tense.

“Ok. If you’re sure.” He said a bit reluctantly, but he saw her head nod. She was more ready than he was and he wasn’t even the one getting hurt. Well, physically. The thought of doing this to someone he cared about hurt him deeply, but on the inside. Sighing, he put his gloves on and checked over his supplies one last time. He came prepared. Going to the store the entire week, he just kept getting more and more gauze and burn ointment. His anxiety about this day just kept building, and the only way to make him feel even a little bit better was to buy things that would make _her_ feel better.

“Alright, I’m going to start on really low fire power and work my way up if needed. I really do not want to use excessive force.” Worry seeping into his tone.

He couldn’t see her face so she just smiled at his concerns. He was being so careful and it kind of warmed her hardened heart. Ironic that the only time someone took the extra care to not hurt her, was when they were deliberately hurting her. The smile faded after those thoughts ran through her head. It wasn’t his fault, that’s just how life worked out for her. His voice brought her out of her thoughts though and she welcomed it.

“Would you like me to do a countdown or something? Or would you rather me just go for it?” He asked her, genuinely wanting to know how she wanted this to start.

“You can just go, I don’t mind.” She responded, a smile reappearing at the edge of her lips.

“Ok.” He said, taking a deep breath. Deciding to not think about it too much, he snapped his fingers controlling the flame so it only got to the size of about a pea. It hit her skin and she didn’t even flinch. A laugh sounded throughout the quiet room but it wasn’t his.

“You’re going to have to do better than that Colonel.” She said turning her head to peer at him over her shoulder. The nervousness was apparent on his face, clearly not enjoying this.

“Alright, I’ll bump it up a bit.” Snapping his fingers again, he sent out another blast that was about the size of a grape. That got her to jump a bit. “What did that feel like?” He asked her without even thinking, wanting to make sure she was ok.

“It honestly felt like you pinched me kind of hard.” Responding to his question, she had her head facing forward again.

A small sigh of relief left him knowing he didn’t hurt her too bad. Although looking at what it did to her skin, that still wouldn’t be enough. It barely left a mark. The only evidence that he even touched her was the slowly appearing red mark he knew would fade easily. Thinking about biology for a moment, he pictured the layers of skin he saw as a diagram once in a textbook. The tattoo she had only affected the first layer of skin so he only had to destroy that. He did not want to go deeper into the second layer of skin or especially the third, that would be excruciatingly painful for anyone.

Bumping up his firepower slowly, he sent a blast that was the size of a walnut, then an egg and then a peach. He didn’t really know why he was using food as a size comparison but it seemed to be the first thing on his mind. Maybe because he was in a kitchen? He didn’t really know. Nonetheless he continued. The blasts he sent made her jump and tense her muscles, but none of them left marks that would be permanent enough. Reluctantly he had to bump up the size of his blast again. The size of an orange this time, he snapped his fingers and the reaction he got out of her sank to his gut. Her whole body tensed and her arm muscles flexed, gripping the posts of the chair hard. Her jaw clenched shut trying to stifle the pained, almost frustrated sounding groan that left her throat while her right arm lifted, smashing the side of her first onto the countertop.

The puff of air she kept locked in her mouth escaped as she opened it, trying to bring the oxygen back into her lungs. Thankfully he didn’t send another blast. She kept her body tense and fist still smashed into the countertop, breathing in air until the pain subsided. Unlocking her muscles, she took another steadying breath before urging him to continue.

“Lieutenant are-” He started only to be cut off by her small voice saying “Please.” His heart broke, not wanting to hurt her any further but knowing that he had to. Frustrated with himself, he took a steadying breath just like her and snapped his fingers. Her reaction this time was worse. Her body tensed again and her arms pulled her chest deeper into the back of the chair. He could hear the creaking of the straining wood over her high pitched scream that she obviously was trying to keep back, but couldn’t. The blast overlapped a little bit with the last one, blistering her skin a little extra in some places. Ragged breaths left her, trying to balance out the pain with oxygen somehow. But seeing her like this, that was the last straw for him. He was done, even though he only destroyed a small piece of one of the more important sections.

“Lieutenant, there has to be another way. You can’t keep having me do this to you over and over again. I don’t _want_ to do this to you over and over again.” He said to her, the familiar feeling of tears building up in his eyes making its way to his attention. Through his growing blurry vision, he saw her shift her body to the side and look at him. Not just looking over her shoulder like earlier, she turned her body too, not really caring that her chest was dangerously close to being seen.

“Roy.” She said with an intensity that she herself had never exuded before. At least to this magnitude. His name came out of her mouth almost like a command, grabbing his attention and holding it easily. “I have thought and researched every possible way for this to be destroyed. All of them involve pain and I have weighed my options. I would rather have the only person on this planet who knows that this is here, destroy it. And I would rather him do it with the alchemy that represents what is on my back in the first place. This, and painless, do not go hand in hand, you have to understand that. But the fact that I am asking, begging for this pain, is because I want this thing destroyed more than my body’s natural instinct of self preservation. _You have to understand that_. That’s how important this is to me. No matter how much I scream you have to continue, screaming is a natural reaction to pain that I can’t control. But my mind is made up and that should be more important to you than some screams.” Pouring her feelings out to him, she tried to make him understand. She wanted him to see it from her perspective so he would continue.

In all the time he had known her, she had _never_ been more serious about something until right now. The fire in her eyes rivaled the fire she had inscripted on her back. Her brow was set firmly and her jaw too, completely capturing his attention. She used his name, his true given first name, which should have been his first tip off that she was dead serious. He had never heard her say his first name, he was always Mr. Mustang then Colonel and occasionally Colonel Mustang. But _never his first name_. He honestly had no response to her words, easily accepting defeat and muttering a small, “Ok.”

The relief on her face was clear at his words, shoulders slumping at her held breath. Taking in another deep breath, she turned around baring her back to him again fully. At every snap she heard she knew pain would come almost immediately. But she was ready for it. Consistently gripping onto the chair, she tried to use that as an outlet for her screams. Taking it out on the poor chair. Although that didn’t really work, her body needed to scream so she did. Her face hovered over her countertop screaming at it as her fists occasionally slammed down on it too. She knew what she was doing to Roy. Making him bear the same weight she had to but in a different way, he had to come to terms with destroying the thing that she had to carry around everyday. The guilt they both had to deal with from now on would probably be excruciating for a long time. The guilt he had to deal with was causing her pain. But the guilt she had to deal with was asking him to do that in the first place. Although this truly was the only way. She wished there was another way but there wasn’t.

After her proclamation, he decided he wanted to get this over with. He didn’t want to drag this out because that would be torture, and he really didn’t want to do that to anybody but he especially didn’t want to do that to her. After each snap, he didn’t wait for the pain to subside and do it again, that would take longer and that would be torturous for him and her. He snapped his fingers in quick successions of threes then he would stop for a few moments and do it again. All he focussed on was destroying the most important pieces. At the beginning he started by her left shoulder blade and gradually moved across her back diagonally, up and down. She was screaming and slamming her fists against the countertop. Seeing her like this and knowing he was doing it himself was destroying him. Tears flowed freely from his eyes now, blinking rapidly to clear his vision so he could see properly. Thankfully it was over quickly. Within two minutes he destroyed all that needed to be destroyed.

“It’s over. I’m done.” He said hoarsely, the crying constricting his throat. As he stood up and threw his gloves down, it dawned on him that he never saw a tear fall from her face that entire time. Not when she turned to look at him, and he never saw any hit the countertop. Either she was good at hiding it or she genuinely did not cry that entire time. Both outcomes were quite impressive, considering he was a blubbering mess right now. “Lieutenant, please talk to me. Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, concerned at her lack of speech. Did he go too far? His mind didn’t really have time to worry about all the things he did wrong, because he saw her swing her body around quickly and shove her face into his chest as her arms wrapped around his torso tightly. He was quite stunned to say the least. With all the power within him, he wanted to hug her back so badly, but his arms would have to cross over all the burns which would be very painful for her. So he settled for reaching his hands behind him and rubbing hers with his thumbs. He told himself that this was preserving at least a small amount of professionalism, but that didn’t really matter right now anyway. Resting his cheek on the top of her head, they stood there in the dim light of her little kitchen, basking in the presence of the other one. Pain and guilt overwhelmed him but holding her like this made him feel a bit better knowing that he was giving her some kind of comfort.

“Thank you. Thank you.” She chanted in whispers into his chest. The tears she wouldn’t let herself shed finally fell as they landed on his shirt. She felt bad because this was quite a nice shirt and it felt soft against her cheeks. The feeling of his warm hands on hers gave her some comfort, thankful he didn’t embrace her back. Not that she didn’t want him to, she just didn’t want him to right now. It would hurt too much. She felt his cheek rest on the top of her head as she just cried and cried into his shirt, endlessly chanting “thank you.” His hands pulled away from hers and a small frown pulled her lips down. Not really expecting to like the contact so much.

“Lieutenant I have to dress your wounds now, I don’t want them getting infected and I want you to feel better as soon as possible.” He said softly but in a commanding tone as he put one hand on her shoulder to gently nudge her off of him. Truthfully, he didn’t really want her off of him quite yet, enjoying the warmth she emanated and the comfort he provided her. Although, she needed to be tended to quickly. The blistering skin on her back looked terrible and obviously hurt her. She obliged and took her face out of his chest, he looked the other way as he wiped at the tears on his face, and so she could move back to her chair without him seeing her breasts. Grabbing a roll of gauze from his endless stock, he unwrapped the packaging and placed it on his lap. He needed to put the burn ointment on first because that’s what would actually heal her. Opening the small tub, he scooped out a generous amount and gingerly applied it to her blistered skin.

“Please tell me if I’m applying it too roughly.” Worry and concern evident in his tone.

What he was doing was quite the opposite actually. The cool ointment calmed her raging skin almost immediately. The relief she felt must have been clear because a loud exhale escaped him.

Delicately applying the rest of the ointment to her skin, he wiped his fingers on a dish rag getting ready to apply the bandages. Not wanting to wrap them too tight, he let it stick to the salve and brought it around her chest then over her shoulders. By the time he was finished, three of the gauze rolls were used and one tub of ointment. Glad he bought more than enough, he figured the rest could be saved for tomorrow when she needed her bandages changed. Securing the tail end of the roll to another section of gauze, he announced that he was done hoping she felt better now.

“Ok Lieutenant you’re all set. Can you walk? Would you like me to carry you to your bed or the couch?” He asked genuinely, concern etched deep into his brow.

The Colonel really was sweet, but she wouldn’t take his offer. “No Colonel I can walk myself, thank you for the offer anyway though. I appreciate it.” Her head turned so she could see him over her shoulder, a fondness in her tone. Standing up slowly, she used the chair for support until his hands found her elbows holding her steady. He stood in front of her and looked down to make sure she wouldn’t fall. Thankfully, he wrapped the bandages well enough to where she was almost wearing a shirt. Her breasts were covered along with the rest of her torso, neatly wrapped in pristine, white bandages. Finding her balance, she walked slowly to her room arm in arm with him. Slightly leaning into him as they walked, he opened the door for her flipping on the light too. Making their way over to her bed, she was faced with the challenge of getting onto the bed. Knees hitting the side, she brought one leg up and then the other to kneel on the mattress. Getting here was great but now she had to somehow lower herself down without stretching her skin.

The anticipation of pain was evident on her face. Thinking the same thing she was, he stretched his arms out to place his hands firmly on her shoulders. “Lean into me.” He commanded, wanting to lower her down so she didn’t have to disturb the skin of her back. Slightly confused, she obliged. He set her down gently on her stomach and pulled the covers up to her waist, not wanting to add heat to her back. Her hands came up to rest near her head, elbows bent slightly.

Turning her head so one cheek rested on the pillow, she opened her eyes to look at him. “Thank you Colonel, you can go now I can take it from here.” Endlessly thankful for his help, she wanted him to finally have a break from the gigantic burden she put on him.

“Lieutenant I’m not leaving you.” He said firmly, looking her in the eyes.

Honestly she was kind of offended at his response. Firing back she said, “With all due respect sir I can take care of myself.”

“I know that Lieutenant and I admire you greatly for it, but I am not leaving.” He stood his ground, narrowing his eyes at hers trying to convey the seriousness in his tone.

“Colonel please go!” She almost pleaded. Riza had a reputation to uphold, not by anyone else's standards but her own. She was a hard shelled, serious woman who took no one’s bullshit. Toughened through the years to be the soldier she was today. And that’s why she didn’t want anyone to see her in this weakened state, especially her superior that she was supposed to be protecting. Not the other way around.

“Riza!” He barked, not wanting to yell at her but if tough love was the only way to get to her then so be it, that’s how it would be. Standing next to her bed with his hands behind his back, he bent over slightly so his face would be closer to her’s. “I won’t leave, not because I think you can’t take care of yourself. I think you can take care of yourself just fine and given the option, you could patch yourself up just as well as I did tonight. But I don’t _want_ to leave. I want to help you get better, I want to see your skin heal. I was the one who did this to you so I want to be the one to fix it.” The seriousness in his tone ran deep. If she wouldn’t budge on her request earlier he wasn’t budging on this. Using her first name conveyed the gravity of his words that seeped into the tense air between them.

Staring him down from her lower vantage point, she tried to argue with him. “Colonel-” She started but was quickly stopped by his louder voice.

“Riza, this is an order and that’s final. I am not leaving, end of story.” He cemented his words by flicking off the light and pulling over an armchair she had in the corner of her room, placing it right next to her bed so the side of it touched the mattress. Sitting down and crossing his arms, he was right in line with her head but looked straight ahead. “Staring at me won’t make me leave.” Her angry glare could be felt on his face as he crossed his legs.

Huffing a bit angrily, she turned her head the other direction and closed her eyes trying to find some semblance of sleep. Taking a deep breath, she winced in pain slightly but gradually her body relaxed and sank into the mattress. Her nervous system had been attacked today from all sides, between being burned, burying herself in his chest, him reciprocating the contact unexpectedly and angrily yelling at each other; she was fucking exhausted. Quickly, her breathing evened and slowed. She was in that zone of being almost asleep but still too conscious to actually be asleep. Surprisingly, it didn’t startle her when she felt a heavy warmth placed on the back of her head. A part of it started slowly rubbing against her short hair, and somehow in her muddled brain she figured out that it was his hand. Too tired to be embarrassed, she just smiled slightly and fell asleep to the rhythmic stroking of his thumb.

He looked over at her and she finally fell asleep. He was relieved. Eyes falling to what he could see of her face, he lifted his hand gently to brush the bangs out of her eyes. He kind of fell into a trance, slowly combing his fingers through her bangs and staring at her fondly. Without knowing it, the corner of his mouth perked up and his features softened. “I’m glad you finally got to rest.” He said quietly into the air, careful not to wake her. Moving his body to rest more comfortably in the chair, he shifted his hand back to rest on the back of her head again. Yawning, his head fell onto the back of the chair as his hand still rubbed her hair slowly. He told himself he would leave soon as he closed his eyes.

The feeling of being cold nipped at the edges of his brain as he stirred. Automatically he tried to pull the covers closer to his face. There were no covers. Opening his eyes quickly he took in his surroundings. Slightly confused it took him a few moments to remember where he was, he noticed that his dresser looked different and the room was oriented a different way. Glancing to his left he noticed Riza laying on her stomach in her bed. _Oh yah I was here last night_. He thought, rubbing his face with one hand. Noticing the placement of his other hand, red appeared on his cheeks. One of her hands was clutching his. Subconsciously she must have reached out for it in her sleep. Carefully extracting it from her grasp, he stood up and straightened out his clothes and smoothed his hair. Checking the time on the wall clock he realized he only had thirty minutes to get to work. That left him enough time to get to his apartment, change and hurry to his office. Looking around for something to write a note on, he spotted a discarded, empty envelope in her bedside trash. Rummaging around for a pen, he scribbled down some sentences and placed it next to her pillow. Looking at her a final time, his hand came up to brush the bangs out of her face again that fell in her sleep. Wishing her a quiet goodbye, he left her room and scurried out the front door to his own apartment.

She woke up to the sun in her eyes and that was strange because that never happened. Looking at her clock she realized it was well past noon. Scrambling to get up and get ready for work she was reminded about yesterday’s events. Trying to move quickly did not go so well, she winced and screamed slightly into the still air of her room. Laying back down on her stomach, she spotted an envelope next to her. “Mail?” She asked herself, grabbing it and looking inside. There was nothing in it which puzzled her but upon turning it over she found his messy handwriting.

_Don’t even try coming in today or I will court martial you. I want you to rest for a good week so don’t move around too much. I’ll be back after work to cook you dinner and change your bandages, call me if you need anything you know how to reach me. Sleep well._   
_-Roy_

A snort left her at the first sentence. He knew her too well already. Only she would try coming into work after having her back burned. A week seemed a little too long though so maybe she’ll try to get him down to three days when he comes back. Her cheeks got a little red at the thought. _He’s willingly coming back_. She thought to herself, _he even wants to cook me dinner?_ She knew he was doing all of this because she was injured but it still warmed her heart a little bit. No one cared about her like this before, always having to take care of herself and doing everything for other people. Closing her eyes she laid her head down facing away from the sunlight. She knew Roy's reputation. To the general public and most of their fellow soldiers, he was known as a cocky womanizer with a huge ego. Sometimes that was true, but he did that to get information. The true Roy was the one who cried as he burned her skin and stroked her hair as she fell asleep. Warmed at the thought of him being comfortable enough around her to show his true self, and coming back to check up on her, she fell asleep clutching the letter in her hand anticipating his return.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering where Hayate was, this is set before Riza got him.


End file.
